


Day 217 - Bring me down

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [217]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry Sex, BAMF John, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Most of the time there is awe and love and worship when they come together in bed</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 217 - Bring me down

Most of the time there is awe and love and worship when they come together in bed, but most importantly there’s something that sets them apart from so many other couples: there is joy and laughter. Yes, one time they were both laughing so hard (so to speak) that they kind of forgot to come in the end.

Sometimes, though, their sex is quite different. Sometimes it’s fast, sometimes rough and on rare occasions something akin to a fight. Like yesterday, when Sherlock was so keyed up that he kept jumping up and walking around the living room like a tiger in a cage despite being completely exhausted.

“Sherlock, stop running around. Seriously, I will wrestle you to the ground with your scarf and sit on you if you don’t.”

Sherlock’s head shot up. “Would you now?”

Sometimes he couldn’t calm down on his own, it was like being on a loop that he couldn’t escape. In cases like that he needed to fight John, needed to be fought by John to break out of it.

John hadn’t thought about sex a second ago, but was already heading towards a fabulous erection by the time he reached Sherlock.

You might call it ironic that Sherlock’s inability to give in despite being weary to the bone was solved by, err, a boner.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt - courtesy of Verity Burns - was 'scarf'.
> 
> Sometimes I really hate being restricted by 221 words. That would have been a glorious sex scene! ;)
> 
> **EDIT: Now with the missing sex scene[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/638640)!**


End file.
